wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Всадник без головы
Во время Тыквовина, Всадник без головы призывается с помощью Святилища Тыквы, которое находится посредине Покинутого скита на Кладбище, крыле подземелья Монастыря Алого ордена. Кроме того он нападает на города Альянса и Орды периодически во время праздника. Когда-то Всадник был рыцарем Серебряной Длани, но теперь он проклят. Он верит что жив, в то время как все те, кого он встречает, мертвы. После победы над ним открывается его имя - Томас Томсон (или Сэр Томас). Чтобы вызвать его, кликните на Святилище Тыквы и получите . Кликните на Рыхлой вывороченной почве за святилищем чтобы начать задание. Каждый игрок может призывать всадника раз в день. Также игроки могут его призвать один раз, получив задание, начинающееся с Тени Всадника. Это задание может быть получено только у Переодетой попечительницы сирот (Альянс) или Попечительницы сирот в маске (Орда), когда Тень побеждена в одной из деревень и Большой светильник из тыквы лежит на земле. Атаки и способности thumb|Голова Всадника *'Ближний бой': Наносит ~1.8k повреждений. *'Рассекающий удар': Обычный рассекающий удар, наносит ~3k повреждений. *'Вихрь': После потери головы, тело начинает бить вихрем по площади ~1.4k/сек. *'Воспламенение': Бьющий на площадь УзВ, может быть снято только ПвП аксесуаром или схожей способностью (Ледяная глыба, Божественный щит и т.д.). Тикает на процент от максимального здоровья каждую секунду и пугает цель. Продолжается ~5 секунд. Притворяясь мертвым прямо перед воспламенением можно предотвратить страх, хотя анимация всёравно покажется. Можно атаковать/двигаться как обычно. Не известно отменяется ли УзВ тоже. *'Голова Всадника': Появляется когда Всадник повреждён на 99% в каждой фазе. ~27000 Здоровья. *'Пульсирующая тыква': Бросается на землю во время третьей фазы. Прорастает через ~15 секунд. ~10k Здоровья. Если тыква попадает на игрока, то он получет болезнь Душа всмятку, которая даёт -18 к Духу на 20 минут. *'Злобная тыква': Прорастает из Пульсирующей тыквы. Наносит ~650 повреждений, имеет ~10k здоровья. Стратегия thumb|Святилище Тыквы Битва со Всадником без головы состоит из трёх фаз. Первая фаза Всадник появляется и движется к тому, кто зажёг свечу. Танк должен немедленно использовать провокацию если он не был тем кто вызвал всадника. Остерегайтесь рассекающего удара и бейте его до конца фазы. При 1% здоровья он станет неуязвимым, бросит свою голову, начнёт слоняться туда-сюда потерянный и периодически атаковать Вихрем. Голова всадника станет доступной целью, а тело вылечится до 100%. Все ДД должы иметь макрос для прицеливания на Голову всадника. После того как у головы останется 60% или тело востановится до 100%, голова вновь соединится с телом и начнётся следующая фаза. Вторая фаза Когда Всадник воссоединяется с головой, он нападает на игрока с наивысшим уровнем угрозы. Эта фаза отличается от предыдущей тем что периодически всадник будет Воспламенять случайного игрока, не являющегося танком. Можно использовать ПвП аксесуар, чтобы снять Воспламенение. Целители и дальнобойные ДД должны следить за тем где находится танк и Воспламенённая цель. Держитесь от неё подальше. Вторая фаза заканчивается, когда у головы остаётся 30% здоровья или когда тело востанавливается до 100%. Третья фаза В третьей фазе всадник не пользуется Воспламенением. В какой-то момент он бросит четыре Пульсирующие тыквы, которые прорастут через несколько секунд, и при этом их здоровье востановится. У тыкв примерно 10к здоровья и Злобные тыквы будут наносить тряпочникам по 1к урона. Быстрейшим способом победы является атака на всадника всеми силами, в это время танк держит тыквы на себе и готовится к появлению новых волн. Атака продолжается до тех пор, пока голова всадника не отрывается. Если группа не способна нанести достаточно урона, то может появиться вторая или даже третья волна тыкв. Танкование Всадника на ступеньках в подземелье, приводит к тому, что тыквы появляются близко к боссу. Благодаря этому танку значительно проще их подбирать. После смерти Головы всадника, Всадник без головы побеждён и оставшиеся тыквы умирают. Если не убить Голову всадника до того как тело вылечится до 100%, то третья фаза начнётся снова, это означает что всадника придётся бить опять до тех пор пока голова не оторвётся. Это почти наверняка означает поражение, т.к. двор заполнится Злобными тыквами. ''Notes: '' :Having a Paladin tank makes this Phase much easier due to Consecration. The rest of the party hugs the Paladin, inside the spell's range, allowing the tank to pick up the Fiends, thereafter the DPS can burn these down. :The key to the Headless Horseman is to find and DPS down the head as fast as possible when it is off the Horseman. The head does no damage so all DPS should feel free to unload on it. The macro /target Head of helps with this, as it allows you to pick up the head almost as soon as it detaches. Цитаты МОНАСТЫРЬ АЛОГО ОРДЕНА: Игрок: Всадник встаёт... Близится ваш час... Когда-то вас уже коснулась костлявая рука смерти... Познайте ныне смерть! Появление Всадника: Несчастный, ты достиг конца пути! Судьба решит, кому вперёд идти! Потеря головы: (Обезглавленный Всадник) Over here, you idiot! Воссоединение: Вот моё тело, красиво и смело! Чёрные души карает умело! Conflagration: Harken, cur! Tis you I spurn! Now feel... the burn! Sprouting Pumpkins: Встаньте слуги, устремитесь в бой! Пусть павший рыцарь обретёт покой! Смерть Всадника: Со смертью мы давно уже друзья... Что ждёт теперь на пустоши меня? Смерть Игрока: Your body lies beaten, battered and broken. Let my curse be your own, fate has spoken. WORLD SPAWN: At the beginning of the attack: Готовьтесь, презренные, гибель всё ближе! Спасайте скорей стариков и детишек! Гремят над землёй грозовые раскаты, пощады не будет! Настал час расплаты! Part-way through encounter: The sky is dark. The fire burns. You strive in vain as Fate's wheel turns. Time almost up: Пусть же проклятый город сгорает дотла! Истекает мой срок и меня ждут дела! Upon successfully dowsing his flames: Иссяк огонь мой, торжествует враг! Я погружаюсь в беспредельный мрак. Upon failing to douse his flames: Fire consumes! You've tried and failed. Let there be no doubt, justice prevailed! Upon successfully defeating Shade of Horseman's body: So eager you are, for my blood to spill. Yet to vanquish me, 'tis my head you must kill! Дополнительные примечания Когда Всадник без Головы появился в игре в 2007 году, он вызвал волну попыток перезапуска подземелья и создания, таким образом, множества экземпляров подземелий, запущенных на сервере. Это вызвало появление правила "Не больше 5 подземелий в час." В 2008 году, были внесены изменения, после которых больше не требовался перезапуск подземелья. Добыча drop on every kill. , , , and are common drops. , , and are moderately rare drops. , , and are rare drops. Места появления всадника Since 3.0.2, the World Spawn of the Shade of the Headless Horseman has been changed to a player spawned event, and is described fully in the article Shade of Horseman. The Shade attacks Kharanos, Goldshire, Azure Watch, Razor Hill, Brill, and Falconwing Square in the form of the Shade of Horseman. After either spawning the Shade with / or joining the event in progress with quest from the or nearby, players are required to use from the large water tub (also part of the Hallow's End and quests) to douse the flames. can also be thrown to other players to pass it to them. If you can get everyone to concentrate on a single building at a time, it makes the quest a lot easier. The fires spread if you leave them alone or cannot put them out fast enough, so its easiest to put out one building and then the next rather than trying to put out two buildings simultaneously. After the fires have been extinguished, the Shade of Horseman drops to the ground and engages in hand-to-hand combat as a level 11 mob. He is generally easily dispatched and the reward is a large pumpkin head in the center of the village that players can "smash" to start another daily quest that is handed into the or who gives you a containing event goodies. Ролики Внешние ссылки en:Headless Horseman